Solar Ellipse
by Roseville
Summary: Evie Brandon-Doru has an interesting history... Her father is Robert Doru an eccentric Moroi. Her mother Olivia Brandon is a Boston police officer who lives a normal life. Marcus Volturi lost his mate centuries ago and now a vampire threatens to expose both worlds and a power struggle ensues.. Can Evie stop a war from happening or will she cause it?


_Okay so I am going to go in a bit of rant here. I have been reading and writing on another fan fiction site for about oh, 5 years if not more… In the last year or so I have had issues with some of the nasty reviewers. (they are not constructive in the least). The admins are no help whatsoever. I have recently been informed that some of the admins are allowing professional writers to write these nasty reviews on purpose. If you have been on the scene as long as I have, you know what site I am talking about. This site was awesome for the longest time and when a few new admins came along it became toxic for everyone involved. I am not naming the site of course but I think we all know which one I am discussing. I am taking down my work from that site and will not be reading the fanfictions off it, I have been a writer, reviewer, fan, reader, and yes even an admin. I have never encountered this, it is sad and disheartening to say the least that we have gotten to this point in the fanfiction community._

 _So rant over._

 _On to the story.. It is a VA/Twilight crossover. It has been sitting in my done file for a while and well.. This and the other stories is why I can't finish a fanfiction._

Solar Ellipse

We all live in our own personal world to some degree, mine happened to be very exclusive. One very few people knew my kind existed and secondly even by own kind I was ignored. Being a dhampir had its pluses. Strength, endurance, and quicker healing but we were charged with protecting spoiled vampires. That is how I saw them as, the moroi that is, why have all that magic and yet sit by and watch your guardians fall?

I was doing my term paper for my Slavic Heritage class, it had to be perfect, I was the only dhampir in the class and I had to show that I was just as good. Academics was really the only thing I excelled at, the guardian training thing wasn't going so well. In the last year and half I had been here I had gone through two tutors. Gil, a guardian who had been under the employ of the Dashkov family he lasted three months. He had told Alberta I was hopeless and that he was wasting his time. Then there was Emil, he tried really he did but with his increased class time he couldn't. Now, today, Alberta said I was to report at sun up to train with the new guardian Dimitri Belikov, I had another two hours before that and I decided I did I could with my report and went back to my room and take a quick nap before my training session. Most of the students were getting ready to go to bed, something I wasn't used to was the whole sleeping during the day thing, and I was still thrown off by it. I had a room next to Cecilia, there were only a dozen of us girls, so most of the floor was empty. I unlocked the door to my room and shut the door quickly before anyone else saw me. I decided to take a shower before I laid down. After drying my hair and putting it up in a bun, I set my alarm as sleep overcame me easily.

 _I was standing in a snow covered field, a cold air whipping my coat around me and I could see my breath. At first I am alone but soon others join me. They were strigoi or what appear to be but it doesn't make sense to me because it is daylight. They are wearing mostly black or grey robes, three of them men had the most ornate robes, and they were lined with red and other textured embroidery. All of the vampires including the three main ones had a necklace or seal of sorts around their necks, it was a V with gold and red inlays. One with long, straight black hair looked determined and almost smug yet he was not grinning, his papery white, eyes red. Another had straight well-kept blonde hair down to his chin, he had an almost impatient look to him. The third looked bored, his red eyes were looking into nothing. His hair was dark brown and that almost reached the top of his shoulders, his skin was almost white like the others and he was also taller than the other two. As I walked towards the vampires, I walked towards the one with the blank stare, he caught my eye. At first he appraised me and then cocked his head to the side. "Evie, my love, come to my side." His voice deep and rolling warmed me to my core. I walked towards him and held out my hand as he extended his to me in return._

" _Ah, Marcus, I see your mate has come to join us. Such a pleasant addition you have been my dear one." The one with the black hair, his voice light and almost feathery like._

" _Evie arrives on her own time, it is always just so Aro, you know this. See she arrived before the Carlisle Cullen's band of troublemakers came. The Volturi can't afford to allow for this to continue, we must find the one who turned the baby-faced troublemaker and deal out a punishment." The blonde one stated with a side glance and a smirk._

" _Well, thank you Brother Caius, your kindness stills my beating heart." I chided him playfully. I was rewarded with a side grin from the blonde vampire and then I turned to Aro. "But is it not the whole coven's responsibility to keep her under control? We can't blame solely Carlisle or this Bella girl."_

" _You are right my dear, we must get to the truth." Aro responded with a hint of menace._

" _Ah, let's get this over with. I tire of these encounters with the Cullen's." Marcus said as he tightened his grip on me. We walked and I looked back and saw that we were joined by at least two dozen others and they fell in step with us. I felt joy in my heart and smiled back at Marcus._

The sound of my alarm woke me up. The dream made me cloudy but I still remembered I had to train with the guardian. I headed towards the gym area where sure enough he was waiting for me, I knew I was not late but he was setting up the punching bags.

Suddenly I felt trepidation, like my heart throbbing in my chest and sinking to my stomach. Dimitri noticed me, then.

Dimitri's POV

I was setting up for training session Evie Brandon-Doru, a dhampir whose training wasn't going as smoothly as Alberta and her teachers liked, apparently Stan Alto was at his wits end with her. I could not place the girl but I had only been back a week from Court, Rose and I were taking a break. Gil had taken over her training. I heard the door of the gym creak open and when I turned my head I saw her, Evie Brandon-Doru, she was 5'10", her bronze hair was put up in a bun. Her green eyes held a look a trepidation and panic, like she was scared to go any further into the room.

"There you are, I was worried you would not show up." I called out to her hoping to coax the clearly shy girl along. I could see why some would mistake her for a moroi, she was taller and slightly leaner than most dhampir women.

"Of course I came, do you think I want to piss off Alberta?" she walked at a quicker pace and she was soon to me. Evie still seemed stiff and nervous.

"Well, let's get started, I want to see what you got. Start on a 1, 3 combination." I commanded as I got into teacher mode. She did as I asked, I could see she was quick but she needed more power.

I repositioned her stance to give her more power, it seemed to help. Evie was focusing, I could tell she was somewhere else. I decided to see if I could snap her out of it. "Okay stop, let's go we're going for a run." She stopped and we both grabbed our water bottles to head outside.

Evie POV

Running, physically tired me but I still was going a million miles an hour with the stupid dream. I wasn't one to put much stock in nighttime fantasies or nightmares for that fact, this dream felt more like a fantasy though. I felt belonging and love from Marcus and the belonging from the ones surrounding us. Guardian Belikov or Dimitri as he insisted on being called by the novices was circling us towards the edge of the forest, the air was a nice 60 some degrees and the sun since it didn't bother dhampir wasn't irritating us. He started to slow the pace, "Drink some water." Dimitri commanded as he stopped to take a drink from his, I stopped to take a drink out of mine, I drank it quickly not realizing how much the run had taken a toll on my body, when something caught my eye towards the top of the tree line.

If it hadn't moved it wouldn't have caught my eye but at the top of the pines was a girl, with blonde hair, crouched in almost a predatory stance. I started to take steps closer, the girl stayed, and her red eyes boring into me. She looked familiar and I couldn't quite place her, I stepped closer, my breath even heavier and my heart pounding. This was what I saw in my dream, a strigoi who could stand sunlight, not good. Apparently Dimitri had seen her as well and he came up beside me and started to stand in front of me.

"No, she isn't harming anyone." I don't know what made me rationalize but a small voice in my head said because she is like Marcus. I moved to get beside Dimitri but he wrapped an arm around me like vice. "I've never seen this, a Strigoi who could be out in daylight, she looks familiar though."

"That is because she is the missing Moroi girl, from Court." Dimitri's voice was even and controlled but as I looked up at his face I could see confusion and a bit of fear.

For what seemed like hours Dimitri and I stared the blonde vampire down but without warning she leapt deeper into the forest and was gone. We stood there as we were both processing what we both saw. I looked at the spot she had left and tried to make the connection with my dream, there was no way this was coincidence. She was like Marcus, Caius, and Aro, I had to know more, and someone had to know.

"Let's get back, stay with me." Dimitri's voice strained as he maintained the grip around my waist. I let him lead me back to Petrov's office.


End file.
